legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Croatoan Virus (LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow)
The Croatoan Virus (also known as the C-Virus and Gift of Resheph) is an ailment specifically described as a "blood-borne virus" that is demonic in origin. The virus will play a major role in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga - Conquest Arc, being one of the major weapon used by the Horseman of Conquest/Pestilence. ''Types Normal Croatoan Virus The Croatoan Virus causes nurmerous kind of strange disease in the people it infects. It had two kinds of virus: One would turned one's veins into black and slowly killed them in pain after coughing black blood which were carried by every Roanoke ghostly residents (though it could be healed by the water inside the Roanoke colony), and another kind of virus, which would came out later, shall randomly turned human into zombies known as "Coraots" when it causes a murderous rage in the people it infects. An enhanced version of the C-Virus was engineered, but only six syringes containing it are known of — all six used before the end of ''Anti-Christ Saga. The designer of the enhanced virus, Michael Langdon, is the only one who knows how to produce it. ''Supreme Croatoan Virus The enhanced Croatoan Virus, also known as '''Supreme Croatoan Virus' or SCV for short, was created by combining an enhanced version of the cursed blood of Carl Robinson with the Van Bilj blood variant within Betsy Ross' blood (after combined with Christine van Bilj's blood). After successfuly summoning the Horseman of Conquest, Michael used the Third Horseman's power to produce six syringe with the enhanced Coratoan Virus. Unlike the original virus, the enhanced Croatoan Virus allows the infected to maintain some of its intelligence, allowing the creatures that mutate from the virus to co-ordinate attacks and use weapons. The enhanced Croatoan Virus shall gifted anyone who was infected with supernatural power, superhuman strength as well as an ability to shape-shift into more powerful monsters form as they wished. The infected people could revert back into the normal form. They can also merge with any elements they want, though few of them becomes concepts, like Helene Hawthorn who turned into an embodiment of art. However, their mental state would become unstable. Following his return, Moloch intends to use this virus to produce chaos and massacre on Earth during the Apocalypse. The virus is to be distributed by Niveus Pharmaceuticals in a vaccine that is being used against a flu epidemic caused by the Horseman of Conquest. The plan is averted when Ichabod, Abbie, Joe and other companions destroyed the warehouse where the vaccine is stored. 's Supreme Croatoan Form is the only Supreme Croatoan that is based on an abstract concept - art, making it changeable and abstract]]However, Selina Strawberry didn't stop the production of vaccine nor destroyed those vaccines in spite of stopping its marketing, since she wanted to use the virus for the Order's further plot. It caused Ichabod to doubt the Order's morality and almost caused him and Selina to break up their partnership. It wasn't fixed until Selina discovered the immorality of the Order's goal. After the death of Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach, in spite of keeping the Supreme Croatoan state of hers and her remainning colleagues untouched, Selina officially shut down the research on the Supreme Croatoan Virus for good. It was later revealed that the Blackness which used to enhance the virus came from Carl Robinson's accrused blood, showing the virus' tolerance on the Blackness. The Highly Mergers of Supreme Croatoan Virus shows tolerance to The Blackness, and they can even consume a certain quantity of it to fuel their power harmlessly, but an over-excessive dose of the Blackness would consume the Supreme Croatoan in turn and transform them into Black Demons. Even a Perfect Merger like Selina cannot avoid it. Therefore, the Croatoan Virus are not immune to the Blackness though it can evolve via the Blackness' power. ''Croatoan-Phobos Virus The '''Croatoan-Phobos Virus', also known as the Virus of Phobos, the Fear Virus, the Croatoan of Fear and the Phobos Croatoan, is a special kind of Croatoan Virus that was created by Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, who desires to combine the virus with the concept of fear. She combined the prototype of Croatoan Virus into her fear toxin. It was named after Phobos, the Greek God of Fear. The virus shall spread infection, being some sort of a contagious version of Kaysie's fear toxin, which will infect others and caused others to hallucinate with what they feared. However, the contagious spreading can only take place after its host shows strong sense of fear and panicking, becoming a source of infection and spread the virus as a result. ''Carl Robinson It first appeared at the beginning of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Conquest Arc, after the so-called otherworldly evil spirit, Dark Arzonia, had forced the Nether to use the unstable virus on Carl Robinson, so that Carl would be hallucinated with the loss of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, being filled with horror and fear. This would eventually transformed him into the Horseman of Conquest (also known as the Horseman of Pestilence). The Croatoan-Phobos Virus combined with the weaker Croatoan Virus inside Carl, of which the deceased Nio Hashiri (during the Defence of Ukraine) infected Carl with during the events of Firenza Junior, creating a stronger antibody of Croatoan Virus inside Carl, making him to achieve the critical condition of becoming Conquest. Under Dark Arzonia's taunting, Carl soon succubbed to the Malice of Moloch and its corrupting effect, turning him into the Horseman of Conquest and making him to spread Croatoan Virus. Unlike the Supreme Croatoan Virus mentioned above, the Croatoan-Phobos Virus cannot grant its host immortality. Like other variations of Croatoan Virus, it's also weak against Dawn's Early Light, which is used by Selina Strawberry to cure Carl from the infection and restore his free will. After restoring his free will and realizing Dark Arzonia had used him, Carl came up with a plan to fake his betrayl towards Maria, before planning with the latter and fight back, so that he could stop the Malice of Moloch from restoring Moloch's full form. ''Christine Van Bilj Types of Supreme Croatoan Lesser Merger The Lesser Merger, like Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange and Pedro Pineapple, is a lesser type of Croatoan Supreme. They were either semi-cured by the power (or more precisely, weaken by the virus' cure due to its less amount) or not long enough with the virus. Those mergers often gains monstrous appearance and weaker state. They'll be easily defeated if they're cured early enough, but the only exception is Helio's SC Form, since he uses both power from the White Wizard and the Wiseman to become Highly Merger. However, among all of those Lesser Merger, Gregory Grape is a special Lesser Merger (sometimes known as '''Mid Merger'), since he is a Highly Merger to begin with. He injected himself with the virus at the same time of committing suicide with a bullet containing the virus. However, he was later weakened by the effects of Dawn's Early Light by Selina as a punishment of trying to distort the Order's goal and plan his own immoral idea. Using his ability to move like liquid, Gregory was early enough to escape the Dawn's Early Light and its radius of exposure, but he was still weakened by its effects. Even so, he now has an interesting ability for having 99 lives and will revive at his former spot whenever he was defeated. It was never truly explained how Gregory gained such a power, and even Gregory never knew why, although he's aware about it and is amazed by it. ''Highly Merger The virus' power can be nullified by the power of Armateus Blood, the Dawn's Early Light and the Water of Life (though rarely). It was revealed Gar Shatterkeel was inspired by the Roanoke Lake's water, which are enhanced to make Croatoan infected to stay alive and even cured, so he created the Water of Life. The infected of Supreme Croatoan Virus can merge with the virus and coexist with it if they endure its pain long enough. Some infected like Orlando Orange, Blaze Banana and Pedro Pineapple were all cured by the cure, when they're still Lesser & Mid Merger, and thus they'll die for good after being killed. Otherwise, infected who were not cured, like Melancholia / Plaisir Permafrost, Helene Hawthorn and Selina Strawberry, will be revived by the virus inside them and becomes fully mastering the virus and gain longer lifespan. They'll be known as Highly Merger once they've revived. Highly Merge can also be achieved after a long time of slumber inside special enviorments, like '''Martin Mint', who slept for 15 years before Selina awakened him. The Order's goal of persuing immortality is connect to the Supreme Croatoan Virus. However, in a very rare case seeing only on Lord Helio and Merged Phyllis Peach, the state of Highly Merge can also be achieved by absorbing unholy and demonic powers directly. * Lord Helio: Helio merges the power of his Wiseman Persona and White Wizard persona into the virus' power and makes him much stronger against Ichabod, Abbie, Selina and Calvin, directly into the Higher Merge state. However, turned out that this form is also weak to Calvin's Infinity Ring power since it's the power originated from Calvin himself, not being given by the White Wizard. Calvin uses the Infinity Form long enough to weaken Lord Helio, buying time for Selina to cure Helio's virus with the Dawn's Early Light. *'Phyllis Peach:' Phyllis absorbed the Stone of Wisdom, her Zodiac Demon inside her and Dark Arzonia all together, right before she injects herself with Croatoan Virus and merged with poisonous gas. By her embrace into demonic power, Phyllis acheives the state of Highly Merge without enduring death. Even so, Phyllis only uses this form as a tool to destroy Team Witness, make the world into living Hell, take the Dawn's Early Light and gain mana for the Stone of Wisdom, so that she can acheive her wish to become a normal human again. The Highly Merger cannot be cured by almost any of the cures barring the Dawn's Early Light. ''Perfect Merger , is the first and only Perfect Supreme Croatoan appears so far, making Selina immortal]]In some rare, extreme and special case, the host of virus can acheive immortality, which could be gained via overuse of virus and strong will power to fully take control of the virus' power. The process is known by the Order's loyal members as the "Croatoan Perfection", and so far, only Selina acheived perfection and immortality after merged with the Croatoan Virus. Due to having Christine Van Bilj's hivemind power, Selina can now use her own mind to communicate with lesser merger and normal Croatoan zombies. 'The Perfect Merger cannot be cured by any of the Croatoan Cures, not even the Dawn's Early Light, although it takes some struggle since the merger at first cannot succub to the cure's effect .' It was revealed that Selina's perfection was formed when she was able to use her willpower to regain her old personality and defeat a mutated Proxima and Selina's own dark side. When Selina merged with Dawn's Early Light, she used it against the Merged Form of Phyllis Peach's Croatoan Virus while controling her own creation not to kill the virus inside her. Due to being the Light's creator, it obeyed Selina's own will completely and coexisted with the Virus inside her. After coming back from the dead, Selina can use this as an advantage to merge the Dawn's Early Light with her SCV power, making herself even more powerful. Therefore, Selina becomes a immortal and succeded in the Order's goal, although she no longer care about it anymore. Foreshadowing of the Supreme Croatoan Virus *In ''The Corbin Files, Michael captured Carl Robinson and later took his blood and kept them as blood samples, storing them carefully so that one day he would use them. *In LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, Michael mused that Carl Robinson's blood shall produce monsters when it was poured into resouvoirs. *By Blood Moon Sub Arc, the first Sub Arc in Death Arc, Atticus Nevins took away the body of Betsy, and Sister Mary Eunice deduced that Nevins was after the remaining blood of Christine inside Betsy. ''Supreme Croatoan Virus Hosts Perfect Merger - Only One *Selina Strawberry - Golden Selina (Gold, Fire and Gem)'' 55143822 p0.png ''Highly Merger *Plaisir Permafrost / Melancholia - Snow Lady (Ice and Snow)'' *''Helene Hawthorn - Miracle of Art (Abstract Art)'' *''Phyllis Peach - Merged Phyllis (Toxic Gas) - Cured & Deceased'' *''Martin Mint - Winter (Ice and Cold Air)'' Caster.(Anastasia.Nikolaevna.Romanova).full.2300689.png Akujiki.Musume.Conchita.full.438367.jpg Olivia.(Shingeki.no.Bahamut).full.2057624.jpg Saber.(Gawain).full.2267652.png ''Lesser Merger *Gregory Grape - Grape Gatsby (Liquid, composed by wine)'' *''Blaze Banana - Unnamed (Sand) - Cured & Deceased'' *''Pedro Pineapple - Swamp Beast (Mud) - Cured & Deceased'' *''Orlando Orange - Unnamed (Metal and Magnism) - Cured & Deceased'' *''Lord Helio - White Wiseman (Light & Darkness) - Cured & Deceased'' Natsumezaka.Shiki.full.2145375.jpg Toma.(AMNESIA).full.2269575.jpg Dazai.Osamu.full.2295228.png Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2221966.jpg Mobius Orphan.png ''Trivia *This storyline version of Croatoan Virus is an amalgram of the infecteous disease that Conquest brought in ''Sleepy Hollow, the C-Virus in Resident Evil 6 and the Croatoan Virus used by Lucifer in Supernatural. *By the end of Moloch Saga, only three Supreme Croatoan survived and remained their status of Croatoan Infection; Selina Strawberry, Helene Hawthorn and Plaisir Permafrost / Melancholia. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Doomsday Weapon Category:Biological Weapons Category:Plague-Bringers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Evil Creations Category:Destroyers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc Category:Viruses Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Death's Return Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:Supreme Croatoans